


Luz

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [14]
Category: DBSK
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: A veces un mal día tiene un buen final.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Luz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> No está revisado, pero espero que te guste.

No soporta la soledad, no cuando tiene un mal día lleno de gentuza podrida y desesperada, no cuando su tinta, antes indeleble se está borrando, la arrollan olas de sonrisas falsas, mareas de mentiras mal contadas, que no cree, ya no, pero que le siguen rodeando porque a veces se deja llevar por el mar y se deja mecer.

A veces se arrepiente. 

Se sienta en la oscuridad de su salón y mira sin ver, las luces de la ciudad, orgullosas, brillantes, pretendiendo iluminar la ciudad como si fuese de día. Jaejoong sonríe a medio gas y ladea la cabeza, piensa en lo engreídos que son, con lo complicado que es alcanzar una luz de esas que estallan y deslumbran.

Ni se acercan.

Y sentado en la penumbra, se atormenta con nimiedades con las que hace un mundo, desgrana los errores uno tras otro, hasta vaciarse. Cuando reúne fuerzas para levantarse, lo escucha.

Escucha su voz cantarina que le llama, siente los mil diamantes que tintinean cuando ríe.

Y se hace la luz.

Así, sin mas, porque es Junsu, porque puede, le regala la luz, de esas cálidas, que sorprenden y obligan a la sonrisa, de las que llenan una habitación, que sigue brillando incluso cuando se va. Y se queda, delante de él, mirándole con una de esas muecas socarronas que le gritan en silencio, se lo que haces y no te voy a dejar.

Es entonces, cuando Jaejoong no siente la oscuridad y siente que vuelven las ganas, y puede ver destellos en ese mal día que ya no lo es tanto. Mientras tanto, Junsu sonríe satisfecho, igual que su gato, solo que más y mejor. Porque a pesar de la edad que araña claridad, Junsu firma, uno de esos momentos en los que se escapa, un pacto con el demonio y resplandece.


End file.
